In That Moment
by Marcella Jole' Mercilee
Summary: The young Regulas Black has a nightmare at Hogwarts and when he runs to find his brother for comfort, he ended up meeting someone else...


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

AN: This story is for my beautiful and lovely best friend, who deserves nothing less and so much more. Enjoy!

Regulas whimpered softly as he ran away from Sirius and Remus. He had been looking for the pale Prefect because he wanted his brother... But when he had found him, they were together. And he didn't want to interrupt their... loud and bawdy get together in the library.

So now he was trying to find a place to hide from his nightmares. He had dreamt of the greenhouse again. And Rodolphus. A flash of green. He closed his eyes and ran blindly, trying to keep himself from crying.

He eventually stopped and looked around him, his arms holding his elbows tightly, as if he was trying to hold himself together. He was in a deserted corridor. There were large painted windows that overlooked the Black Lake and the whomping willow and no paintings. It looked as though he was behind the great clock in the front of the school...

He walked forward slowly, silent tears creeping down his face. He was scared. He wanted to be held and comforted and didn't know where to go. Why he had run to Sirius, he didn't know... maybe it was better that he had found him otherwise engaged.

Regulas closed his eyes and whimpered again, holding himself tighter as he tried to forget everything. Bellatrix's smile. Rodolphus' laugh. The poor girl's screaming... But it was so hard. He crouched down, his hands tearing at his hair as he gave out a small strangled sob. There had been so much blood. So much... She had done nothing wrong.

"Is someone here?" Regulas gasped and stood up straight, looking around wildly for a hiding spot. It was almost 2 in the morning. If he got caught... "Hello?" He darted to his right, squeezing between the clock and the wall. He was balanced on a piece of wood... it didn't look very safe...

James walked up the stairs carefully, looking around. He had found Sirius and Remus and had left them. So he was just wandering when he heard what he thought sounded like someone crying. But when he got up to the clock tower, no one was there.

How odd... He scratched the back of his nose and looked around, frowning. Meanwhile, Regulas had his eyes squeezed shut, praying the piece of wood he was on didn't break. He chanced a glance down and bit back his yelp of fear as he tensed his entire body.

James sighed and walked over to the large clock, looking up at it's face quietly. How ironic, really... he felt like time was slipping away from him and now he was here... He hadn't mean to wander this far from Gryffindor Tower, to be honest. It had just happened.

Regulas heard a sound that... well, it sounded like the wood beneath his feet was cracking. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...

James sighed and turned to leave. Maybe he could wake Peter up and they could go riding in the Forbidden Forest for a while... Or maybe he could go find Regulas. He hadn't seen his little boy in a while. Something about studying with Snivellus... But his thoughts were interrupted when Regulas' board broke and he yelped in fear.

He managed to cling to the edge of the ground as the board fell below him. He whimpered and grasped the stone for dear life, sobbing now. James spun around and saw hands struggling to hold on. "Don't worry!"

He ran over and grabbed his forearms, staring into the tear filled eyes of his little boyfriend. He blinked and gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, I've got you, Reg."

Regulas could do nothing but hyperventilate and let out another strangled sob as he tried to find purchase on the stone wall with his feet. "Shh, now. Come on." James grunted and pulled Regulas up onto the floor again, wrapping his arms around the boy and stepping away from the edge, panting slightly.

Regulas let out another strangled sob and buried his face in James' chest, shaking. James took a deep breath and ran his hand over Regulas' hair slowly. "Shh, now, it's alright. I've got you now..."

He looked around and just sat down against the wall, pulling the boy between his legs to cradle him against his chest. "It's alright, you're safe now." He rubbed Regulas' back and pet his hair lovingly, comforting him.

It took a few minutes for Regulas' tears to stop, but he was still shaking and clutching at James' shoulders, refusing to open his eyes. He took in large gulps of air as he tried to banish the green light. Rodolphus. The towering height. His imminent death. Her screams as she died.

And he started sobbing all over again. James blinked, surprised, but held the boy tighter. "Shh, now, Regulas, what's the matter now?" He tried to pry him off his shoulders, but the Slytherin refused to let go.

"Woah now, come on. We need to talk. Now. It's alright, I'm not going anywhere." He gently cooed and coaxed Regulas to let go of his shoulders and sit back against his knees. He pushed some hair out of the boy's face and looked him over. His eyes were blood shot and puffy from crying and he was paler than normal. He was shaking all over.

"Alright now, tell me what's going on in that cute head of yours... besides your brush with death that you just had, that is..." And then Regulas was crying again and trying to grab onto his neck again. James took his arms and put them at the boy's side firmly. "No. Quiet now, relax."

James was stern but gentle, rubbing his shoulders and arms soothingly, waiting for Regulas to calm down again, which took a shorter amount of time than before. When he was finally breathing semi-evenly again, James tilted his head up and looked him in the eyes to softly say, "Now. Try again. What's wrong?"

Regulas hiccuped softly and rubbed at his eyes, looking altogether too adorable for James to handle. "I h-had... a nightmare." He sniffled softly and looked at James with wide, wet eyes.

James nodded and brushed some hair out of Regulas' eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" The boy shook his head quickly, looking scared. "What do you want me to do?" He held his arms out to James this time, his eyes wide and pleading. James smiled and nodded, pulling Regulas into a gentle hug. "It's alright, now, love. The nightmare's over."

Regulas whimpered and snuggled his face into James' neck, erasing his mind from anything that wasn't his older and extremely attractive boyfriend. "I w-was looking... for S-sirius."

James laughed weakly and pet Regulas' hair. "Well, I hope you didn't find him... he was busy."

"I found him." Regulas held James tighter.

"Well, I found you. So no harm done, little cat."

Regulas looked up at James, hiccuping again softly. "Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Little cat."

James smiled. "Because you're like a kitten. A little kitten. You're so quiet, but when you want affection, you're not afraid to ask for it. And when you don't want to be near someone, you let that be known too."

Regulas blushed and looked away. "I'm not a kitten."

James laughed and kissed his cheek. "Whatever you say."

Regulas looked back at him and leaned against his chest, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Help me forget?"

James understood exactly what he was asking for... but could he give it? Regulas was so vulnerable right now... "Are you sure?" When his boyfriend just nodded he sighed. "Alright, then. Whatever you want."

He smiled before giving the boy a deep kiss, his hand running through black hair. He kept Regulas cradled against his chest, his free hand running up and down the boy's spine, making him shudder and mewl in quiet pleasure.

James slowly turned them over so he was on top, kissing under Regulas' chin and at his neck, his fingers carefully undoing the buttons his shirt. "J-james..."

James couldn't help but smile as he left a nice dark hickey on his boyfriend's neck. When Regulas only gave a half of a gasp in response, he growled and picked him up to sit on his knees. "Let me hear you, Reggie..." He pushed the boy's shirt off his shoulder. "I want to hear you."

And of course, Regulas obeyed. Every touch made him moan. Every kiss made him gasp. Every caress had him whimpering James' name. He couldn't help it. The boy drove him absolutely insane.

James sat up, his lips slightly swollen, with a smile. He pet the side of Regulas' face and shuddered when the boy nuzzled his hand like he was a little kitten. He quickly rid himself of clothes and leaned down between his boyfriend's legs to kiss him.

Regulas whimpered and wrapped his arms around the muscular frame, needing reassurance. "James... please..."

"Shh, now, love. I'm going to do this right." James dug in his robes until he found... well, it was broom polish. But it was better than nothing. He covered his fingers in the stuff and moved back down to Regulas.

Regulas had been laying on his back the entire time, watching with wide eyes as he panted softly. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around James' neck when the older boy came back to him, getting comfortable.

"You're such a good kitty, Reg." James kissed him as he carefully slid two fingers inside his boyfriend.

Regulas broke the kiss to moan loudly. It hurt. Of course it hurt, it always did. But it felt so good, too. He felt so complete and perfect and just... completely filled. "J-james... more... please." He tugged on the messy black hair gently.

James smiled and granted his request, adding one more finger and pushing them in and out of Regulas' small body. The Slytherin arched his back, one arm loosely around James' neck as he struggled for breath. The older boy was touching that spot just right... so perfectly...

And then the fingers were gone and he gave a whimper of disappointment, squirming a bit on the stone. But James' lips were on his again and he felt something prodding him where fingers had previously been.

He was half ashamed to admit that, for James, Regulas wantonly opened his legs are far as they could go for him and kissed the Gryffindor desperately. James smiled into the kiss before pushing into his boyfriend slowly, groaning a little when he was all the way in.

Regulas bit back a whimper, tears piercing his eyes. James whispered sweet nothings into his ear and pet him lovingly, his hands holding him and keeping him safe. The older boy stayed perfectly still, waiting. Waiting for his little boyfriend to give him the okay. To stop crying...

Regulas finally just nodded and kissed James' ear softly. He sniffled and snuggled close to his boyfriend, ready. The Gryffindor sat up and started a slow and even pace, thrusting into Regulas with a soft grunt. "Oh, my... Regulas you're so perfect."

Regulas out his hands above his head to be more comfortable as he tried to move with James. His small gasps were audible every time his boyfriend thrust inside of him. And every now and then, he graced James with a moan of his name.

James was always pretty quiet during sex. He preferred to listen and feel Regulas... he was just so perfect underneath him. So beautiful. He closed his eyes briefly as he thrust his hips faster, holding onto his hips tightly.

Regulas gasped suddenly and arched his back, moaning loudly. "James, there... please..."

James couldn't help his smile. He loved it when he hit that spot. Regulas always had the best reactions...

They continued for a while. James was slightly surprised that no one had walked in on them yet. Or if they had, they were incredibly quiet. "Reg... Reg, I'm going..." He grunted softly.

Regulas was close too. He reached up and put a hand on James' cheek. "I love you." Their eyes connected at the moment of their climax and they didn't dare break it, through the entire thing. Regulas gave out a little keening whimper and arched his back, his fingers tugging at black hair while James grunted out Regulas' name, slowing his hips. For a moment they were both perfectly still, tight as bow strings, their breathing held in their throats.

And for a moment, it didn't matter what house they were in. It didn't matter who was who's brother and best friend. Their grades weren't important. Their future. It was just them, in that moment, staring into each others eyes. For a second, time seemed to stand still. A moment of complete and utter bliss.

And then the spell was broken by the need for air and James collapsed on top of a shaking Regulas. He breathed deeply, his fingers stroking and petting the smaller boy as much as he could. "Reggie... oh, Reg..."

Regulas' eyes were closed and his breathing labored, but he ran shaking fingers through James' hair, comforted and relaxed. Once he had caught (most) of his breath, he tilted his head up and kissed the top of James' brow.

He smiled and tilted his head as James looked up with a similar smile. They laughed in unison and James sighed. "I love you." And before they could share a heartfelt kiss, they were interrupted.

"James Ignotus Potter!" Sirius was storming up the stairs with a nervous Remus at his heels. Regulas yelped and grabbed a robe, standing and covering himself as best he could as he watched his boyfriend and older brother loudly argue. He didn't fail to notice that James made no attempt to cover himself... at all.


End file.
